


Damaged

by MadameMadMan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMadMan/pseuds/MadameMadMan
Summary: It was like it all caught up to him all at once. Tommy, Nancy, the upside-down, his parents. Sobs wracked his body, and he tried his best to muffle his cries with the sleeve off his shirt. His ribs ached with each sob, blood coated one of his hands from his palms and his ankle throbbed but what hurt most was everything going on in his head.Steve Is not as OK as he lets everyone believe





	1. Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I feel like there's not enough Fic's that show Steve as the "broken one." The boy's been through a lot and I don't think Billy's the only "broken one."

Billy and Steve had definitely started off on the wrong hand and after the fight at the Byers, things seemed worse off. Every time Steve saw Billy in the hallways at school, Steve turned the other way, avoid him at all cost. But it seemed like Billy was everywhere and it didn't help that they were on the same team. Steve even tried to get off the team but soon as his dad caught wind of that thought he shut it down. What really pissed Steve off about that was his dad never even went to a game. Not even a single practice. So the fact that his dad forced him to stay on the team, wouldn't even listen to excuses and reasoning really pissed him off.

So Steve stayed on the team, had to deal with Billy abrasive attitude every day in the gym and the locker room. Billy was one thing, but then there was Tommy. He and Tommy were notorious for falling out. The two of them were on and off friends since they were Wills age. But this was different. Not only had Tommy done a complete 180 on him, but he was also really bent on making his life a living hell. Being pushed into lockers every time Tommy passed, slapping his as in the shower, the names, and the constant taunting about how Nancy had left him for "Freak Byers". 

The final straw was at the end of the year party. Steve had barely graduated and decided that a party was in order. Even Nancy and Jonathan decided to tag along to. Most thought it was weird that the three hung out but honestly, Steve had no one else to hang out with, that was his age, plus the three of them had been through hell together.

The party was in full swing when he got there. Loud music, screaming people, and all the other elements that made up a Tommy H. party. He planned to avoid the trio of assholes as much as possible. He could hear Tommy and Billy shouting on the back patio and decided to stay far away from that. the first thing he decided to do was grab a drink, just a simple beer from the small keg that sat on the counter. "Hey, I and Nance think we're gonna head out, she said her head was hu-" Jonathan was cut short as he was shoved forward straight into him, he grabbed Jonathan as fast as possible, keeping him at arm's length as he glared over his shoulder at the offending person. 

Tommy motherfucking Hill stood there in all his glory, with a pissed of looked. "The fuck are doing in my house Byers, talking to my friend like you didn't fuck his girl behind his back." Steve felt like he was hit with a freight train as he stared at Tommy like he had grown eight head. "Friend?" He felt like his blood was boiling. Nudging Byers aside he stepped up to Tommy so there were only a few inches between then. "How fucking dare you," Steve shouted down at Tommy. "Friends don't turn on there friends! Friends don't terrorize their friends Hill. THEY DON'T SHOVE THEM." He emphasized his words with a hard push to both of Tommy's shoulders, quickly stepping right back into his face. He leaned further down, right into Tommy's face and in a low threatening voice said "You don't get to call me a friend, you don't get to stick your nose into my business like you know what's going on because you weren't there. you don't know shit." Tommy looked scared and with shaky hands shoved back at Steve. But Steve didn't budge.

The thing about fight monster from another dimension is it's a crazy work out. Under all Steve's big fluffy sweaters he had actual definition to his muscles. Though just as quickly as the anger had come it went and was replaced by sadness. "I needed you Hill, and you were nowhere to be found." His voice wavered and cracked, tears threatening to spill over. He found himself turning on his heels and running. Steve ran and ran. He ran like a bat out of hell like the demo dogs were behind him nipping at his heels but this time it was his own problems he was running from.


	2. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic Attack. I'll give a warning so you can skip it if you like!
> 
> End notes will sum up the chapter if you don't want to read the panic attack

His lungs burned, felt like he was breathing in fire, his muscles shaking as he pushed himself beyond limits. He felt a twinge in his ankle right before it gave out, sending him to the ground face first. Steve managed to catch himself with his hands. But admittedly regretted it as the gravel bit into his palms. Steve winced, rolling into his back and gasp for breath. It was like it all caught up to him all at once. Tommy, Nancy, the upside-down, his parents. Sobs wracked his body, and he tried his best to muffle his cries with the sleeve off his shirt. His ribs ached with each sob, blood coated one of his hands from his palms and his ankle throbbed but what hurt most was everything going on in his head. 

What felt like an hour laying on the dirty asphalt and gravel could have been only minutes. Steve had nothing to go by other than the moon looming over his head. Headlight bathed Steve causing him to jump. He couldn't bring himself to look and see who it was just shrunk in on himself further. " Yo, Harrington what you did back there was ballsy." Billy's statement was punctuated by a cackle as he looked over Steve. Steve ignored Billy's comment and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. " Earth to Harrington." " What!" He knew he probably looked like a two-year-old flailing his limbs while crying. All the flailing cause pain to shoot up his leg and he sat up immediately, grabbing his ankle and rocking back and forth. Steve felt a hand grab his shoulder, causing him to jump. Adrenaline locked in fast and he jumped to his feet."Woah." Billy was squatted right behind where he was just sitting his hands help up in mock surrender. But it was really mock surrender, as Billy stood from his position Steve searched his face. Billy didn't seem angry or even like he was delivering some cruel joke. He looked a mixture of concerned and what Steve could only call the 'trying to lure a stray cat' look. Billy took one cautious step forward. " I'm not going to hurt you, Harrington. I just want to help, your hurt." That was an understatement. Steve felt broken. Felt like one of his mom's priceless vases the was teetering on the edge. Felt like anything could push him at any moment cause him to fall and break into a million unfixable pieces. And here was Billy Hargrove, standing in front of him, concerned about his well being. " Leave me alone." His words came out thick. "Harrington I'm J-" "LEAVE ME ALONE." 

Steve felt himself shaking with the force of his own words. " You don't care about me. So what I'm hurt." He sucked in a shaky breath " you didn't care about me being hurt as you punched my face in." Steve wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to keep himself together. "You don't care. You don't" 

*WARNING*

He felt like he was suffocating like an elephant decided to perch on his chest, heartbeat going a mile a minute. he felt himself lurch forward but quickly adjusted himself and kneeled down, putting his head between his knees. "Steve." Billy sounded soft compared to how he usually sounded as he took a few steps forward. Steve couldn't find the words to tell him he couldn't breathe. He was dying there no way he wasn't dying. He felt a hand on his back, pulling him forward and couldn't fight falling forward into Billy's chest. "Breath Harrington." He rubbed circle into his back, soothing him slowly. Despite the rush of blood in his ear, he could hear Billy's steady heartbeat drumming along and focused on it. 

*WARNING END* 

Steve woke with a slow start, disoriented to all hell. grabbing at anything he could. "You're in my car." Steve's head swiveled to look at Billy who sat up front, driving. " Where are you taking me." His voice was dry, came out like he had swallowed sand. "Planned on taking you home but," Billy paused as he took a right heading further from Steve's home. "I have no clue where you live." Billy purposefully made eye contact with Steve through the rearview mirror. “Let me out here.” Steve crossed his arms. Billy sighed looking ahead of him. “No.” There was a long line of silence that sat between the two boys for a long time. “Come on Harrington, Just tell me where you live.” “I don’t think I’m comfortable with you knowing where I live.” Steve was being defiant and he knew it was stupid it’s just this is Billy Hargrove. He’s not harmless in any way and that scares him. Hurt flashes over Billy face but he covers it up quickly. “Look I’m pretty sure your ankles twisted. There no way you’ll make it home at a reasonable time. I’m just trying to help.” Steve looked out the window into the trees that they were passing by quite slow. “Not like anyone’s waiting for me.” Billy doesn’t say anything, Steve's, not even sure Billy heard what he had said. “Take a left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Has a panic attack and Billy tries to help. He wakes up in Billy's car (Back Seat) after passing out from hyperventilating.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Like what I have so far! 
> 
> Leave a Comment and I will try to answer!


End file.
